Destiny of Shadows
by Little Raven-Hawk
Summary: Cat Cavaliere, daughter of a Jedi Master, holds a destiny within the Force. Taken as a Padawan, she is trained for a future that is tangled with another Jedi, and that begins in shadow...
1. Truths

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters I make up…but we all know that…_**

_**So…this is my first Star Wars fic…I am writing another for King Arthur…and will soon start a second one for that and one for POTC…so tune in…**_

_**Here it goes…**_

Destiny of Shadows

Chapter One-Truths

What if the galaxy in which Star Wars takes place exists…What if it is more than just a story…What if Earth, our home, is way beyond the Outer Rim…What if it was used as a place of exile and for things or creatures not needed…What if the people of this planet, us, did not know the truth of what was beyond our own solar system…What if all the mysteries could be explained…What if what we think UFO's are really ships of the Republic…What if crop circles were made by the Senate to hide the real truth from us, to make us believe lies…What if Area 51 was the base of the Republic on our planet…What if all those people who were "abducted" were turned into slaves…What if the "green aliens" were Ewoks, or Tuscan Raiders, or Droids…What if Bigfoot is a Wookie…What if the Force is real…

Since I could remember my father trained me to be a warrior, but he never told me why. He taught me to be selfless, calm in mind and strong in spirit. I knew there were secrets he kept from me, but whenever I would ask them of him he would always say the same thing: _One day you will know, my daughter_. As I grew older my training advanced. He was soon teaching me to use a sword. I learned ways of meditation and other mind calming studies. Then one day, during my high school years he presented me with skills that I never thought were possible. Moving objects with your mind, using an invisible force that is controlled by our minds, but also guides our actions and decisions. I began to question who my father was, and what he was. These were things that are impossible; at least that is what people of Earth are taught. Never did I imagine that I could have such a skill. But the first time I moved the King of a chest set piece I slowly began to believe in all things that I once thought were impossible, instead everything became probable. I started to have faith that anything could happen. My skill in this was improving when I found out that my father was ill, an illness that would not be healed, that he would eventually die of. That day I would never forget. That was the day I started to became Catalina Cavaliere…

Her father walked into the door. Catalina walked into the front room of their two-story Victorian that lay in the empty plains 40 miles outside the city of Wells, England. "Father!" She met him with opened arms, and he hugged her in greeting. She saw a smile on his face, but she sensed tension in him. She backed away from the hug and saw a masked smile. "What's wrong? I sense something," she asked concerned.

His smile instantly dropped from sight and a frown came into view. "Cat, my dear, we must talk." He put an arm around hers shoulders and led her to their living room.

He motioned her to sit on one of the couches and he sat next to her. "You know how I went to the physician today because I have been having flu symptoms," and she nodded. "Well, it was no ordinary physician, and those symptoms are no ordinary flu."

"I don't understand." Cat looked worried.

Her father sighed before continuing. "I have been going to this physician for a few months now off and on. He has discovered that I have a rare illness."

"What kind of illness?" Cat demand, close to breaking down in tears.

"It is a type of…of…cancer," she gasped, "that resides in the lower part of my brain."

"But you are going to be okay," panicked. "He is going to help you."

He sighed again. "No, he can't. It is too far along to hold any hope that it can be gotten rid of."

"So…so what will happen?" she asked beginning to cry.

"He told me I have a year at the most, maybe less before it over takes my brain and I will die." At that moment Cat burst into tears. The only family she has ever had, and probably will ever have will soon be gone. He quickly threw his arms around his daughter, comforting her with his soft wards. "Shh, there is no reason to cry. I am not dead yet," he finished with a low chuckle.

Cat, knowing he was right, slowly ceased her tears and looked up at him. She suddenly felt a wave of warmth fall over her, and the grief she briefly felt was gone, but was replaced with sadness. She slightly smiled at her father, and looked down. He picked up her chin to make her face him. _She is the image of her mother_, he told himself. Her hazel-green eyes flashed behind long, soft, and wavy raven black hair, except for the streaks of color that always shone in them. It was always something different. At present it was a bright orange, which made her eyes look more hazel. Her amber-toned skin covered and protected well developed muscles, that of any warrior. "You are the mirror of your mother." Cat smiled at that, and he kissed her forehead. "Come, it is time you knew the truth." He led her into the kitchen.

After they sat down with a full pot of tea he began. "First, you should know that my name is not Jack Cavaliere. But it is really Tristan Cavaliere. And your mother's name was not Kathy, but Sharya."

Cat was already confused. "But why? Why did you change your name? And what about mine?"

He shook his head. "Your mother threatened to kill me if we had to change your name, so we didn't. And we did for protection."

"From what?" she breathed out.

"The Sith," he said with a long sigh.

"Who are they?" Cat now asked with a interested tone.

"I will tell you of them eventually, but we must start at the beginning."

"And where is that?"

He smiled. "With this planet." Cat gave him a quirky look. "You see, the universe is mush bigger than you might think. It is part of a galaxy that includes many other systems than just this one." He lost her. "There are planets beyond our solar system. But more importantly there is other intelligent life."

Silence lingered for a moment. "What are you saying? That aliens really exist?"

Tristan smiled. "Oh no," he chuckled. "Aliens were invented to cover up the truth. There are thousands if other races, just like you and me. They of course, just appear different." He stopped and just looked at his daughter for a moment before trying to continue. He could sense the overwhelming clouds rushing over her.

"This is a lot to take in father, and I sense it is only the very beginning."

He nodded. "You have learned much from me since you were a little girl, and it is still not over. We have lots of work to do, and a very short time to do it. Your training will begin tomorrow. You will need sleep." He put a comforting hand on her shoulder and then began to walk out of the kitchen.

"Father." He turned back to her. "I know we are humans and everything, but who are we?"

He smiled. "Knights, my daughter. We are Jedi Knights." Cat seemed satisfied the answer, and he finally walked out of the kitchen to his own room.

Over the next few weeks he told her everything. Of course, it was hard for her to grasp and understand. So, her father decided the day had come to show her what life she is really part of. One afternoon he led her up to the closet in his room. "Father, where are we going?"

He pushed aside all his hanging clothes. The wall behind it was blank. Now Cat was really confused. She looked at her father like he was crazy. He gave her a smirk and stepped into the closet. He placed his hand on the wall and then closed his eyes. He felt around the wall for a moment. Cat thought her father was going crazy when he pushed in a part of the wall. He took off his hand and a small part of the wall flipped up, big enough to fit an out spread hand. It uncovered what looked like a plasma laptop screen. Cat didn't know what to think. Tristan smiled as he placed his hand, palm down, on the screen and it turned bright blue. Suddenly a huge section of the wall moved inward and Cat jumped backward. He just laughed at her.

"What's this?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the doorway that eventually appeared.

He looked at her with a smile on his face that she had not seen before. It was fulfilling. "It's who you really are." He took her hand and led her into the passageway. They both had to bend down to get in. It became a hallway leading down what seemed like a stone winding staircase. A few seconds later a light turned on atop the ceiling, and then a few more. He led her down the staircase until the hallway led to a large room.

Cat gasped at what she saw. She didn't know what any of it was, but was filled with things she could not even begin to comprehend, except for one thing. "Is that a ship?" she asked her father, who stood behind her.

"Yes. It is a small four person transport. This is what your mother and I flew from Corasant."

Then something else caught her eye. It reminded her of those virtual simulators she had seen in the mall. "Father, what is this?"

"What do you think it is?" He always asked that back to her. He liked her figuring things out for herself. _Use your feelings_, he always says. _They will lead you to the truth_. "Well, you may think I'm crazy, but it kind of looks like a simulator."

"Well, your right. It's a flight simulator. It will teach you to fly a transport or a fighter. Being an ace pilot runs in the family, so you will learn quickly." Cat then walked over to a table that had objects piled on top of it. "These are all tools of one kind or another." She then walked over to a round table that the entire top looked, once again, like it was made of a plasma screen. "This is a navigation table, a link to the Jedi Archives, and a comlink." She was silent, taking in his words. "It is very dangerous to have a link to the Archives outside the Temple, so it has a security system on it. Only you or I can access it." She nodded then turned around and was faced with a tall glass cabinet filled with various objects. "These are a few items you need to learn basics of our life, and the Jedi way."

Cat looked over the shelves filled with different things. She was sure her father would explain all of them eventually. But especially one caught her eye. It was about an eight inch long metal cylinder. For some reason everything inside of her pulled to this object. Cat began to reach out her hand to pick it up, but looked to her father first for permission. He nodded to her and she proceeded to take it in her hands. "What is it?" she asked in awe.

This time he would tell her. "It is the weapon of the Jedi Knight. It is called a lightsaber." Cat pushed a button and a long strip of blue neon light appeared before her. "It may look like just a light, but this weapon will tear threw you ten times better than any sword would."

"That is why you have been training me with a sword. So I could use a lightsaber." Her father nodded.

"It is a sophisticated weapon for a refined warrior. More so than a blaster, or what you would recognize as a laser gun."

"So I am to be a Jedi?" He nodded at her. She waved the saber around a few times, listening to its low hum. She enjoyed the sound immensely. She did a few routines she would do with a sword. With a satisfied smile she pushed the button again and the light disappeared. She stood there for a moment in deep thought, and then turned back to Tristan. "Father," she asked passively. "Why didn't you show me these things before? Why didn't you tell me the truth?"

He looked down, and then back to her. "Because you were never old enough."

"Father!" she was insulted. "I am 21 years old. I would think when I was 18 would have been old enough! Or when mother died! Was I too young then, even thought I lost a parent?"

"Catalina," he said calmly. "I know you could have handled the news at 17, but I was not ready to tell you then, and your training was not close enough either."

"My training! Maybe not for flying, or for a lightsaber, but you could have at least told me the truth! And now, you are dying. How far do you possibly think my training will go with only a year! Maybe even sooner than that!"

"It will not matter. You training will be completed whether by me, or someone else."

Cat suddenly looked confused. "What do you mean? Are there others here?"

"No, we are the only ones that know the truth. But that doesn't matter. They will come for you."

"What? Who?"

"The Jedi Council. They know I am here, and they know I am training you. I had a dream not very long ago that they come for you, and soon. That is when I decided it was time to tell you the truth. But I did not plan on dying as well."

"So I will leave…Earth?" she asked nervously.

"Yes. But I don't know exactly when. Your destiny does not lie here, it never did. It belongs with the Jedi."

Cat stood there a moment, thinking on his words. Then she turned to him one again, and smiled. "So when do we begin?" A smirk appeared on his face…

About a year later:

Tristan lay in his bed. The hired nurse huddled over him and an IV in his arm. He refused to lie in a hospital. He would rather die at home. They both knew his days were coming to a fast halt. Cat sat in a chair next to the bed, holding his hand. She had a somber look on her face compared to the determined and strong gaze her father had. There was sweat on his brow. He may die, but he would fight as long as possible.

She looked up at him and saw that he was staring at her. "How long?"

"Soon," he replied simply. She nodded as a single tear rolled down her cheek. He was about to say something when there was a knock on the door downstairs. "That's Lance and Jazz." Cat looked back to her father, and he nodded for her to go. Reluctantly, she stood and made her way to the front door where Jazz and Lance waited outside, her closest and most trusted friends.

Cat opened the door and walked onto the porch with them. As soon as the door was shut she fell into Lance's arms, sobbing. She did not want her father to hear her weakness. He had trained her to be strong and hold back her emotion but she couldn't this time. She fell onto to her knees. Lance held his arms around her, rubbing her back soothingly. Jazz knelt down next to them and just threw her arms around her and held her close. As her sobs began to quiet Lance whispered nothings into her ear, calming her nerves.

She didn't know how long it was until she stopped crying, but the sin was setting as they stood to walk back in the house. "Does it look like I have been crying?" she asked Jazz.

She hesitated for a moment, and then replied, "No." Cat nodded, knowing she was lying and then walked back into the house. She led them up the stairs to her father's room. Cat went back to her seat next to him, while Lance and Jazz sat on his other side. "Well if it isn't my other children," he said weakly.

"Hello Mr. Cavaliere." Jazz greeted him.

He shook his head with a weak smile. "How many times do I have to tell you guys to call me Tristan. Humor me at least once before I die," he chuckled slightly.

They all laughed a little, considering the circumstances. Tristan turned to his daughter's dear friends and took Jazz's hand. "Watch over her. The both of you." He particularly looked at Lance with those last words. He knew what his feeling was for his daughter. Catalina would need his love and comfort to get through the coming events, until they come for her.

"We will Tristan, we promise you that." Lance stated with emphasis on the use of his name. They saw him weaken with the effort he used. "Well," Jazz spoke up. "We just wanted to come and thank you, for everything."

He smiled. "You both are good people, and would have become no different even if I was not here. I am not one to thank."

Jazz squeezed his hand leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. She could say nothing more, so she moved to let Lance take his place. They shook hands. "It's been a pleasure," Lance said as stably as possible. Tristan nodded at him. Lance and Jazz, with one final goodbye walked out of the room and closed the door behind them.

Tristan looked at his daughter. She was in the worst state he had ever seen her. "There is no reason to mourn for me daughter. I am to become one with the Force and will be at peace. You should smile for me, not cry."

"Father, how could I not. You are the only family I have left. What will I do now?" she asked on the verge of crying.

"I will always be with you. You are my daughter, how could I ever leave your side?"

"Father, how will I finish training? We both know I am not ready."

"There is not much else that I could teach you. You have done well. All you need is experience." He was getting weaker with every word. "You will be a Jedi."

She was silent a moment, trying to get control of her emotions. "Father, do you think I am supposed to become a Jedi? That it's my fate, my destiny?" He nodded. "What if they never come? What if I am waiting forever?"

"You won't be," he replied simply. "You just have to have hope, for it is a powerful thing. The end of hope is worse than death." Cat started to cry. "My dearest daughter. You are the strongest person I have ever known. You will get through this. I will never leave you. Never lose the fire you have. If you do, all hope is lost. All you have to do is believe in yourself and miracles can happen." She felt his life force slowly slipping away.

"Please father, you can't leave me now. You can't leave me alone," she was freely sobbing now.

He smiled. "Be strong. A Jedi strength flows from the Force. It is their strongest and most trusted ally. You must be strong even if your heart says you're weak." She closed her eyes and released her grief into the Force and instantly felt calm, but still felt pain deep down. "Good." She saw him skip a breath. It was time. "Never give up…on…your purpose…The Force…holds…a place…for…you." A fit of coughing came over him. "I will…meet…you again…I…love you…Cat." She felt him slipping fast.

"Father! No! I love you, Father! Please. Don't go!" But she no longer felt his presence. She felt a sudden pain. A kick in the stomach. Cat fell in a hunched ball to the floor. She could hear the flat line of the heart machine behind her. She could do nothing but cry. For his death. For her pain. For her loneliness, because suddenly, she felt that she was the only one in a big empty world. Cat passed out for cause of her agony.

When Cat woke she found herself lying in her own bed. Lance was sitting next to her. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

Cat sat up and rubbed her face. "What happened?" she asked groggily.

Lance looked down at her question. He didn't want to say 'you passed out as you watched your father die'. It would hit her like a train wreck, for the second time. He just waited for her to remember the pain for herself. After a few moments it all came back to her and she feel back to the pillows looking at the ceiling. She had cried enough. Her father told her to be strong. She had shed her last tear. "Is he still laying there?" Cat asked calmly looking over to him.

"No. We were waiting for you to wake."

"Good. He has given me a final request."

Lance looked intently. "And what is that?"

"He does not want to be buried, but burned. We are to build a small pyre out back, and will perform it at….what time is it?"

"It is the morning. You slept through the night."

"Good," she nodded sitting up once more. "We shall get to work right away, and shall perform the ceremony at sunset."

"Why sunset?"

"That was his request." They looked at one another for a moment. Cat moved to the egde of the bed and took one of his hands in hers. "I want to thank you, Lance, for being there when I needed someone the past weeks and months. Well," she chuckled. "Since I met you actually. You have always been a crutch for me when I was at my weakest."

Cat expected some sort of answer but got a surprise instead. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Cat was too shocked to give him her answer, and he pulled away. She saw a regretful look on his face as he stood. Lance started for the door when Cat took hold of his hand. He looked back down to her. She stood before him, and began to inch closer. Cat linked her arms behind his neck. Lance took the gesture and leaned in to kiss her once more, but with more purpose this time. He wrapped his arms at her waist and picked her up slightly as the tension between their lips grew.

They broke apart a few minutes later and set their foreheads together. As their breathing calmed they stared into each other's eyes. Green eyes into hazel ones. Jazz called to Lance from downstairs. Cat looked at the closed door and then back to him. "We should get to work," she said and they went to greet Jazz.

As the sun began to set as the three of them placed his body on the small pyre they built. They had dressed them in the Jedi robes he had shown her to burn him in. Lance and Jazz wondered what type of clothes they were, but she stayed silent. Cat put on an outer robe out of respect. She lifted the hood over her head and shoved a short log into a fire they had made earlier. Cat stood before the pyre with the torch in her hand. "You led a great life, Master Jedi. We now give your mind, body and spirit into the Force. May it be with us all."

She stuck the torch into the fire and they watched as the flames engulfed his body. He was gone, but Cat could still feel his presence. Her father was right, he has died to join the Force. Cat would never stop training. When they come, she will be ready. She will make her father proud.

_**So….how was it….?**_


	2. Many Meetings

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters I make up…but we all know that…_**

Destiny of Shadows

Chapter Two- Many Meetings

It is two months until the anniversary of her father's death. The night they burnt his body Cat entrusted her secret to Lance and Jazz. They helped her study and assisted as much as they could to get her ready for the arrival of the Jedi.

Lance did not like the fact that she would be leaving one day, and that it could be at any time. Though, he and Jazz did enjoy hearing the truth about their galaxy. The thing Lance enjoyed the most was watching her spar with a practice hologram. And on the moonless nights of each month they would go flying with the transport that belonged to her father long ago. They lived in almost the middle of nowhere. There was not a town for 70 miles, and there were only houses here and there.

Cat was becoming a good pilot, despite the fact that she almost got them killed a few times, but it made her the better for it. All in all, they were having a good time with this new life Cat was leading. That was until one night they were down in her father's secret halls watching Cat spar with the practice hologram. She was in the 15th level when they heard a beeping at the station of the far left of the room where all the 'computers' and other 'control room' type machines were held. Cat halted her training and ran over to one of the screens. She pushed a few buttons and looked at the screen passively.

"What?" Jazz asked. "What is it?"

Cat kept her eyes on the screen. "Whatever it is, it's coming in fast." She pressed a few more buttons. "It's over Bath." She grabbed her lightsaber and threw two blasters at them. "Just point and shoot. They're ready." Cat next snatched a small object from the table in front of her, which seemed to Lance, to look like a slightly oversized iPod. "Let's go." Cat ran into the hallway that came out of her father's closet.

"Cat," she called in front of him after they entered the house. "What are we doing?"

Cat did not look back, but opened the front door and walked outside. "We are going to see who it is," she answered simply. She looked at the beeping object she held in her hand. "They are coming from the west." Then she looked in that direction. The other two followed suit.

"I don't see anything." Lance sighed.

"But they are there. They are coming fast too. Too fast."

Jazz looked at her. "They are going to crash?"

Cat still did not look at them. "Yes." She suddenly closed her eyes and took in one deep breath. She opened her eyes a moment later. "Come on," and she started running to the grove of trees to the east. She pressed buttons on the object in her hand.

"What is that thing?" Lance yelled in front of him again.

"A locator."

"And where are we going?"

"They are coming to us."

"How do you know?" Jazz asked.

"Because I told them to look for my signal."

"What?" they both asked, but she didn't answer.

They arrived to the egde of the grove when Cat turned and looked behind them. "Here they come."

Jazz and Lance looked as well and didn't see anything at first. But when they looked a little harder they saw it. A small ship, about the size of Cat's, coming their way fast. There was a trail of black smoke behind them. The ship flew over them and into the trees. A few seconds later they heard a loud crash. Cat went into the trees, and the others followed. In a few moments the ship came in sight. The three stayed in the cover of darkness. She drew her lightsaber in hand, just in case.

They then witnessed a hatch flying off the side, and then two men followed. One man, brown hair almost to his shoulders and a mustache and beard seemed to be in his late twenties. The other, taller than the other, had short red hair and a long braid coming down one side. He was about the same age as she. Seeing his braid and the robes that they wore, Cat knew they were Jedi. She told Lance and Jazz to stay there as she began to make her way towards them through the trees. When she exited the darkness, they both looked at her and instantly ignited their sabers. Cat followed suit. They had a surprised look on their faces, seeing her weapon, and they hesitated. "Who are you?" the younger one asked.

"My name is Cat Cavaliere. I am the daughter of the Master Jedi Tristan Cavaliere. We are not enemies," she stated firmly.

The older man lower his weapon and the neon glow disappeared. Despite of him, Cat kept herself armed because of the other. Finally, the older Jedi set his hand on the Padawan's arm, and reluctantly the glow of his lightsaber disappeared as well, and Cat followed. The older walked forward. "I knew your father. I met him a few times. My old Master spoke of him often." There were a few moments of silence, making sure his statement sunk in, and then he spoke again. "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi. This is my apprentice, Anakin Skywalker."

Cat inclined her head to them both in turn. Anakin seemed to Cat to be uncomfortable with everything around him. Cat didn't blame him, everything on Earth was different from what their world lives by. There was another long moment of lingering silence. Cat then turned and waved for her friends to come over. "There are my most trusted friends. Lance and Jazz," pointing to each with their corresponding name. "Guys, this is Master Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi and his apprentice Anakin Skywalker."

Startling Lance and Jazz, another panel of the crashed ship flew opened and droid rolled out. Cat instantly lit up. "Is that an astrodriod?"

Anakin nodded. "This is R2-D2, our most trusted droid companion," he said almost mocking her words. His master gave him a slight glare. Clearly and young Padawan did not want to be there.

Cat let out a sigh, letting his remark pass and she looked over their ship. "Well, you are quite in need of help and a place to stay. Come, I have plenty of room in my plantation house." She waved them to follow as she turned and began to make her way back to the house.

Kenobi trotted up next to Cat as Anakin dragged behind. "I take it your father trained you?"

Cat seemed to really look at him for the first time and smiled. "Yes. But he died, last year. But he left me holovids telling me what to next. I have been continuing my training since he died. Lance and Jazz assist me anyway they can." Obi-Wan nodded, about to ask something else, but Cat asked first. "What are you doing here?"

"The Jedi Council sent us. They said the felt a disturbance in the Force coming from this planet. My guess is that that disturbance is you."

Cat chuckled. "Well, I guess I will have to take that as a compliment." They walked up the steps of her home a few minutes later. "This is my home, and I have plenty of rooms, so you are welcome to stay here. It will be a little strange for you here, because this is a total different world than what you are familiar with. You might want to ask me before touch anything." She walked past the couches. "You may sit if you like," she motioned with her hand. "I will be back in a moment." And she walked into the kitchen. Jazz and Lance sat across from the Jedi. There was a tense moment between them until Cat walked back in the room.

"Okay," and she sat down. "Besides me being a disturbance, why else did the Council send you here?"

Obi-Wan spoke again. "To find out everything about this disturbance we can. Whether it was a good or evil force."

"Well, I assure you, I am no evil force. My father told me this day would come."

"What do you mean?"

"The Council knew he was here, and they knew about me. He told them that he would train me. So the Council told him that they would come retrieve me when the time was right. It seems that time has come."

Anakin spoke up. "Why would the Council bother with one person way beyond the Outer Rim that has unfinished training?"

Cat glared at him. "I do not have an answer to give. You must ask them that yourself," she stated coolly.

"But he broke one of the Codes of the Jedi Order," Obi-Wan said almost to himself. "Why would the Council even reason with him?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Cat sighed. She hated secrecy.

There was another moment of uncomfortable silence. Lance hated the tension. "So what is going to happen to her?" he asked with a protective tone. Both Jedi knew he was attached to her, and Cat knew that they knew. She tucked a piece of her red streaked her behind her ear, now entirely uncomfortable with their stares.

"I honestly don't know," Obi-Wan explained, with still a little confusion in his voice. "I will have to contact the Council and discuss this matter."

Cat smiled. Her destiny would finally be revealed. Like she always said, she hated secrecy. But at the same time, it was a little distressing, for she knew what this would do to Jazz and Lance; especially Lance. Even though this type of thing was forbidden in the Order she was most likely about to join, she still loved him, and he her.

She had spoken with her father about this after she learned of this Code, and that he obviously broke it. She remembered it like it was yesterday:

"_Father, why did you break the Code?"_

_He took a deep breath and looked up to the sky. He seemed like he was in a different time and a different place. After a long while he finally spoke. "Because it only felt right. It was more than just our hearts that pulled each other together, but some sort of greater power. I and another Jedi Knight were sent to protect her from the Hutts, who were powerful gangsters, very well-known in the galaxy. From the first moment I met her, I knew the Force was pulling us together. When we touched for the first time I had a vision of a little girl's face, just her eyes and hair. Hazel eyes surrounded by dark hair with violet highlights." He saw his daughter's shocked face. "Yes, it was you, the first time you dyed streaks into your hair, they were violet. But that wasn't the moment I knew our feelings about the force were true, but when you looked at me for the first time when you were born, I saw your eyes. Those of your mother. I looked at you and I saw that little of my vision ten years ago. And it was at that moment that I found out that your mother had that exact same vision, the same time I did. I loved her more at that moment, I knew we were meant for each other in more ways than one."_

_Cat looked at him for a moment. She swore he looked 20 years younger, even for just a second. "What made you decide? What made you decide to go for it?"_

"_The mission to protect her was over all too soon. We both went back to our lives. For seven years we were parted. Then trouble amongst the Hutts arose again, and once again she was in the middle of it. But this time she wasn't in danger. For those seven years she was recruiting an army against them. And she called for us to help her, to lead the army against the Hutts. Once again, Qui-Gon and I went to help, along with his now fifteen year old apprentice. We saw each other again, and…well, you know the rest. It was not long before we pledged ourselves to each other for eternity."He saw his daughter smiling. "Truthfully, after it is all said and done, I don't want to know what life would have been like if I didn't have love. It's what got me through each day, and what kept me going when things were rough. And it is the only reason I didn't die with your mother, because I loved you…_

A beeping from R2 broke her thought, and all eyes were still on her. She stood. "Well, he need to get you two looking like Earthlings. So, follow me if you please. We will get you changed and then we can eat if you like, you are probably starving."

A while later the five of them were sitting at the table in the kitchen, all with a cup of tea in front of them. She gave Obi-Wan her long sleeved Manchester United jersey, which has always been huge on her, along with an old pair of her father's sweats that she normally slept in. Lance gave Anakin one of his Oxford shirts and plaid flannel pants. There was another wave of silence. Cat looked back and forth between Lance and Anakin, who were sitting across from one another, and apparently having a glaring contest. Though she could not understand why. She looked across to Obi-Wan, who had noticed the two as well. Cat gulped the rest of her tea and stood. "Well," she said rather loudly, breaking the contest. "I'm off to bed. Would you like me to show you your rooms, or just tell you, it is quite simply actually. Just walk up the stairs and the two rooms on the left are yours and the ones on the right are ours. The refresher is the other room on that end. Do you think you can manage?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "We should be able to find it okay. Thank you." With that Cat nodded and went up stairs to her bedroom, the one she shared with Lance. He moved in after her father died, along with Jazz. When Cat finished getting ready for bed Lance walked in and shut the door behind him.

He smiled at her. "Finally," he said as he walked over to her. He took her in his arms and kissed her deeply…

Cat woke to laughing coming from down stairs. She sat up in bed and heard the shower in the bathroom going and Lance was not lying beside her. She heard another fit of laughter then decided it was time for her to get up. Cat walked down stairs in sweats and a razorback tank top. It was her normal workout gear, comfortable and easy to move in. It also showed her muscular arms, as well as a tattoo of a tiger that lingered on her left arm.

She walked into the kitchen downstairs and saw a broken blender and what seems like a smoothie all over the floor, but R2 seemed to get most of the hit, for it was dripping all over him. Jazz was laughing sitting on one of the bar stools on the high counter. Anakin and Obi-Wan were eyeing the broken blender carefully. "What happened?"

A still laughing Jazz spoke. "I made a smoothie a little while ago as they came into the kitchen. Anakin pressed one of the buttons and got a mix of strawberry and banana in his face. So he decided to use a lightsaber on it."

Cat shook her head at them as she slipped her running shoes on. "Well, I'm going running."

Anakin stepped forward. "I will go with you."

"Okay, meet me on the porch," and she walked out the front door. Cat finished stretching as Anakin came out the door. "You stretched?" He just simply nodded. "Okay. Let's go."

Cat stepped off the porch and ran to the back of the house and they began to run down a dirt trail. The sun was now over the horizon and was lighting their way from behind. Their shadows danced on the ground in front of them. "So who are you really?" Anakin asked breaking the silence.

"I should be asking you the same question," Cat answered, still looking forward.

"Okay. I am Anakin Skywalker. I was born into slavery on Tatooine, a real dust bowl of a planet. I had only my mother. I can fix almost anything, and build almost anything. Many say I am the best pilot in the galaxy. I have been Obi-Wan Padawan since I was ten. Is that good enough?" he asked looking at her playfully.

Cat really looked at him for the first time. He was a head taller than her and his eyes were a grayish blue. He was quite handsome, she thought. His smile is what made her shiver. His gaze was deep. It was almost she was starting into his soul, or was he staring into hers. "I am Catalina Cavaliere," she said turning back to the road. "My father was a Jedi until my mother became pregnant with me and they came into hiding here. Since I could remember my father has been training me, but never told me the real truth until 2 years ago. Since, I have been going through my real training. My father died last year, and my mother when I was 17. He told me I have a destiny that I must fulfill, but no one knows what that is."

He nodded his head and then back to the dirt trail. They were silent as they came up to a river and started to run along side it. It flowed into a rather large bank of trees and Cat jogged to a stop. She stood with her hands on her hips until her breathing slowed and then kneel next to the water and splashed her face, then took a drink. Anakin followed suit. Cat sat up on an enormous flat rock and Anakin climbed up next to her. "I like to meditate here. It's quiet, peaceful. Places like this are very rare on this planet. When I am here, I am in absolute serenity." Anakin looked around him. It was fantastically green, and the water was clear. He heard calls from above him.

"What is that?"

"The noise?" He nodded. "Those are birds. Blue jays, I believe. And the louder one is a Kingfisher. Do they bother you?"

"No. I have just never heard it before."

"Birds! You don't have those in other places?" He shook his head. Cat was sure she would not like anywhere she went now, if she was to go with them. She loved the birds. She loved every sound of nature. Cat looked at Anakin, who was still taking in his surroundings. There was something about him, something that fascinated her. "You know, we told our pasts, but did not tell who we are." He looked at her with a little smirk. It made her chuckle. "I'm stubborn, very stubborn. Innovative. A little crazy at times, and some people tell me I am very moody as well. I can be happy one second and angry the next. I'm never predictable, not even for my father, and always surprising. Sometimes a little arrogant, and I am always ready for change and an adventure. I get bored really fast." Anakin laughed out loud. "What! What is so funny?"

He looked at her. "We have a lot in common, you and I. Obi-Wan is always lecturing me on my stubbornness and arrogance. You are probably in for the same. I am never patient when I need to be, and seem to rush into everything. And I get worked up easily. I always tease people I am close to. Obi-Wan hates that. I want to do everything myself, and want no help doing it. I never admit I need help, either. I hate sitting and waiting, so I also get bored easily. And like said before, I can fix anything and build anything, so I guess that qualifies for being innovative." Ha laughed. "I am doing it already."

Cat smiled a confused look. "Doing what?"

"Teasing." He said it softly.

"So I guess I am close to you then?" she asked with a raised brow.

"I guess so," he answered with a shrug.

"Hmm."

"What?"

"I think you trust too easily. Because if I were you I would teat my trust."

"Why is that?" he sniggered.

"Because like I said, I am very unpredictable." She scooted closer to him, until she was inches from his face. He had a very confused look of her face. Then she put her hand to his chest and pushed him off the rock into the river ten feet below. Cat looked over the edge and saw Anakin resurface. "You see." Cat beamed with pride.

"Now you're doing it!"

"What?"

"Teasing!" She laughed. When she wasn't paying attention stretched his hand to her and using the force, pushed her off the edge, and she fell in next to him with a scream. Cat resurfaced and took in a deep breath. She moved her hair out her face. "Do you have any idea how much I hate you right now?" she tried to ask in an angry tone.

Anakin sensed her failure. "Just a little," he taunted back. She reached over and pushed his head under water, but he sawn deeper. She tried to see him from above water, but she was suddenly pulled by one of her feet underneath again. Cat tried to kick her foot from his grip, but he wouldn't budge. She swam down ad slowly pried his fingers from her foot, but he linked his arms around her waist. Fed up, Cat kneed him hard in the stomach, and she swam to the surface, crawling out of the water, Anakin followed her. He stood and Cat followed, but slipped on a rock. Anakin caught her in mid-fall. As skin touched skin, a vision flashed before Cat's eyes. The face of a teenage girl. Her eyes a bluish-green and her hair a deep, dark red. Cat felt something familiar about her, but there was one thing she knew to be true, it was her daughter. Cat caught her footing and stepped away from Anakin. His eyes flashed a little confusion, just as hers did. Cat wondered if he saw it too, but would not dare to ask. "We should be getting back," she offered. He nodded his head and they began their run back to the house.

As Anakin and Cat came up the front steps the door opened and Lance appeared. "Where did you go?" he asked in what Anakin found as a jealous tone.

Cat snapped her head up in annoyance. "Lance, you know I go running every morning."

"I know," he returned her look. "But you have been gone longer than usual."

"I slipped on a rock and twisted my ankle, so we sat for a while before returning."

Lance glared at Anakin, who just returned a passive expression, and then left, walking back into the house, leaving the door open. Anakin face a now irritated Cat. "He's jealous." It was a statement.

Cat chuckled at him. "Yeah, but I don't know why. There is no reason why he should be jealous about you; you are not nearly as good looking. Of Obi-Wan perhaps, but not you."

Anakin sensed the teasing in her voice, so he played along. "No, he really has no reason. I don't find you in the least bit attractive. Maybe if you had blue skin, and were bald like some others I know back at the Temple. But I really don't like well toned skin and beautiful green eyes." Cat blushed, but they both laughed. "You left out two things about yourself?" She looked at him. "You are a tease and you blush when given compliments." He whispered to her.

Cat thumped his arm. "I know. I like to keep those a secret." They could hear an excited series of beeps from R2, followed by a laugh from Jazz. She walked in the house, leaving him on the porch. Anakin looked at her retreating figure and smiled broadly. She had the grace of a candle flame and the fire of the sun. He could do nothing but smile each time he looked into her eyes. He this feeling was against the Codes of the Jedi Order, but he did not feel guilty. The vision of the teenage girl he saw when they touched was a sign. He knew it was his daughter, and was sure it was their daughter. But he wondered if she saw it too…

Cat ate breakfast sitting across from Anakin. They would take turns looking at each other. When they caught the other looking at them, each would turn back to their plate. Jazz had made them both scrambled eggs with various things mixed into it, along with some breakfast tea. "So what is this exactly?" Anakin asked with interest, moving his food around on his plate.

"It's called scrambled eggs. And there are other things in it as well. Meat, peppers, stuff like that."

"And that is?"

Cat rolled her eyes. "You remember the birds I was talking about, well birds birth eggs. That is how their offspring is born. Inside the shell there is a small embryo that feeds off the main part that we are eating now. But we use the egg before the embryo develops. This meat, which is turkey, comes from another type of bird. And peppers are vegetables, they grow like plant."

HE nodded his head in understanding. "It is pretty good actually. Tastes somewhat like a certain thing we have back home."

"And what's it called?"

Anakin shook his head. "You don't want to know. If I told you, you would never come close to it."

Their conversation was interrupted with a call from upstairs. "Cat, come here please." It was Lance. Both could sense his annoyance. Cat took one more bite and the last gulp of her tea and then set her dishes in the sink.

"You submit to his call?" Anakin asked surprised.

"I need to take a shower anyway." She sat next to him and regarded him for a moment.

He kept his eyes locked with hers. "What?"

"I have been wandering. You seemed so bitter to us last night, but now, you could not be more friendly, why?"

He smiled. "Well, I have been quite annoyed that the Council sent us to retrieve a single person, who seemed so very important to them, when in my point of view there are other things that need to be taken care of, like exterminating the Droid Armies of the reappearing Sith. There is a War approaching, and that needs to be stopped. And when I found you were a girl, that didn't seem to help things, neither was the fact that by the Jedi Code, you should not even exist."

Cat raised her brow. "So did you change your mind?"

"I meditated last night, and I was reassured that we are meant to be here, so I decided to get to know you."

"And?"

"I am still not interested in your sparkling beauty," he teased. Their eyes stayed locked until R2 rolled in the kitchen with a beep. The droid stopped in between them. They both patted his dome.

"Cat." Lance called with an angry and impatient tone. She rolled her eyes and hurried up the stairs.

R2 beeped again. Anakin looked from the doorway to the translator that sat on the table. "No R2, I'm sure she'll be okay." Another beep. "Yes, I'm sure she likes you."


	3. Cat's Test

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters I make up…but we all know that…_**

Destiny of Shadows

Chapter Three- Cat's Test

Cat walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind her. She sat on the bed and began to take off her shoes. "What did you want, Lance?"

"I don't want you to talk to him." Cat could sense his jealousy.

"Relax. We just ask each other general questions about our world."

"It's more than that."

Cat stood and threw off her tanktop, revealing her sports bra. "Oh really," she chuckled. "Why don't you enlighten me on what is really is."

"This is no laughing matter."

"I can see that by your anger."

"I see the way you look at each other."

"Oh God. We have only really looked at each other like two times." She was becoming annoyed. She started to unbraid her hair.

"You are not to talk to him again," he forcefully.

Cat stopped mid-braid. "Is that an order? Are you truly giving me an order?" She did not know if she should laugh or use her lightsaber.

"I don't want you near him."

"You bastard," Cat said with a quiet anger. "How dare you."

"You have a responsibility to me. One that I will not let you cross."

"I bow to man, not even you."

"You will."

"No, I will not." He slapped her with the back of his hand. Cat looked back at him with a passive expression, but a fire in her eyes. "I will let that pass because of what you have done for me in the past year. But you and I are finished. I want you out of this house by the time I get out of the shower. Plan to never come back. If you ever step foot in this house again I will not hesitate to kill you." Cat walked in the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She still sensed his anger and jealousy. It was overwhelming. Cat released her feelings into the Force and her mind instantly calmed. She got ready for a shower.

Cat walked down the stairs in a fresh pair of sweats and tank top, and her combed wet hair hung around her face. Jazz met her at the last step. "What happened?" she asked crushingly.

Cat shook her head. "We just had a disagreement."

Jazz reached to move aside the hair from her face but Cat stopped her. Jazz pushed her hand away and looked underneath her hair cover. There was a lingering red mark on her cheek. Jazz gasped. "Never would I have thought."

Cat covered her cheek again. "It doesn't matter anymore. He's gone."

"It's because of me, isn't it?" Anakin appeared at the doorway.

Cat shook her head. "No, it's because of him." Obi-Wan called them from the other room. Jazz went to the living room. Cat stopped in front of Anakin.

"I'm sorry he did that to you," he said lifting her hair for a better look. "It's my fault."

"Why?"

"Because I can't seem to keep my eyes off you."

"You have known me for less than a day."

"That doesn't matter," he whispered. He lifted her chin. He began to lower his head. Cat froze, expecting his lips to hers, but she instead found them on her bruised cheek. Cat let out a sigh of relief, and they walked into the living room.

"I think it's a good time to try and contact the Council." Cat nodded and led them down to her father's Control Center. Obi-Wan headed over to the main controls while Anakin's attention was on her father's ship. "You may look it over if you like?" she smiled at him. Without looking at her he walked aboard.

Cat stood next to Obi-Wan at the controls. I know R2 cannot send a signal from here to the Temple, but neither can this. It will take a while for them to retrieve it."

"My father told me it takes about two days, Earth Standard Time. Which, if I'm correct is one day your time."

"Well, we had better get going then."

As Obi-Wan was recording Cat went and joined Anakin aboard the ship. He was sitting in the cockpit in the pilot's chair looking over the controls. "She will need a little work before we try exiting the atmosphere," he said as she at in the first mate chair next to him. "I can do a few updates as well. I should look at the hyperdive; she may a little work as well." They walked back to the main hyperdrive engine. "Yeah, she needs a little fixing, but it won't take long."

Obi-Wan appeared in the doorway. "The message has been sent. How does it look, Anakin?"

"Not bad. Needs a little work, but it won't take long."

"Good. I have a feeling that the Council will want us back as soon as possible."

Jazz called Cat from outside the ship. Cat walked off the ramp and heard beeping at the controls. "They're here."

Cat walked over and took a look at the approaching vehicle that showed on the screen before her. "Great," she said instantly annoyed.

"Who is it?" Anakin asked.

"Police. Much like what Jedi are for the Republic, only they are fools that think they know everything," Cat answered.

"Why are they here?" Obi-Wan asked.

"There was probably a witness to your crash last night," Jazz offered and Cat nodded in response. Three men came out of the now parked car and began walking to the front door.

"Right. Jazz come with me, and you two stay here. If you are needed to help them leave, I will call you." They both nodded and the girls raced towards the front door. The knock began as they came out of the passageway. They walked down to the stairs and Cat opened the door, Jazz standing behind her.

"Miss Cavaliere?" one of them asked.

"Yes," Cat answered calmly.

"There was a strange occurrence last night. We have several witnesses say they saw a plane going down last night, but none witnessed the crash. Did you see anything of this sort?"

"Nothing but a few falling stars."

"And you Miss?" they looked towards.

"No. I saw nothing like that."

"Have you seen any fire rising from the woods?'

"No. I can't say I have."

"I know this is your land, but do you mind if we had a look around and see if we find anything?"

Cat waved her fingers of one hand at them. "You do not need to search my land."

"We do not need to search her land," one answered.

"There was never any plane crash."

"There was never any plane crash," another repeated.

"You will stop your investigation and return home."

"We are stopping our investigation and returning home."

"Sorry to have interrupted you Miss Cavaliere."

They repeated her last line and drove away. Cat and Jazz let out a breath when they disappeared. "I love it when you do that," Jazz said. Cat chuckled and they walked back into her bedroom.

Two days later Cat was helping Anakin work on the ship when a message arrived from the Council. Cat heard a beeping from the main controls. She walked over and opened the message. A man appeared wearing Jedi robes. "Who is that?" Cat asked Anakin.

"Mace Windu. He is a Master in the Jedi Council."

The message commenced. "Master Kenobi. You are to test Catalina Cavaliere's abilities in the force and report back to us as soon as possible. We will be waiting for your response." The figure disappeared.

Cat pet out a breath she did not know she was holding. "Well, why don't we get started?"

Over the next day Obi-Wan asked Cat to show him the lower level of Force abilities. Cat and Anakin could not wait until Obi-Wan asked her about her lightsaber abilities.

"How long have you trained with a lightsaber?"

"Well, I have only had a lightsaber for two years, but I have been training with a sword, which is like a lightsaber since I was very young."

"Okay. How much ability do you think you have?"

"Father told me before he died that I was almost as good as any Jedi. But that was a year ago."

"Do you think you can take on a fully trained Jedi?"

"I think I could give him a run for his money. Yes I do." Cat replied confidently. Anakin stood off to the side, smiling. "Master, why don't one of us test her?" he asked calmly.

"I am not sure that is a good idea, Padawan. She may get hurt."

"But Master, how are we ever going to know if we don't spar her ourselves?"

"We are not going to spar with her, Anakin. I don't want to be responsible for an injury to any of us," he said, ending the conversation.

"I have a sparring program that I practice with. That is how I have got better over that last year." Obi-wan agreed to watch her.

Cat sparred for them. "Well, I guess you are good enough," Obi-Wan judged.

Cat thumbed off her lightsaber. "I told you I could probably handle you."

"Well, your probably right."

Jazz started to walk up the stairs. "Is anyone hungry? I feel like tortellini."

"Sure," Obi-Wan gladly followed her, but he stopped at the foot of the stairs. "Cat, we only have a few more things to do. I will probably be able to report back to the Council by tomorrow afternoon.

"I'll be up in a minute and help you." Cat grimaced as she looked at the burn on her shoulder from fighting the program. She grabbed the first aid kit and took out the stuff she needed.

"Here, let me help you," Anakin said taking the stuff from her hands. Cat sat on the table as Anakin addressed her burn. She hissed when he cleaned it, then she started laughing. "What?"

"Another scar to my collection."

"Scar? I see no scars."

He wrapped it and showed her other arm. "I have a few other burn marks. This elbow, and the top of my hand." She lifted up the back of her shirt. "Another here across my back, and then one from my hip to the middle of my thigh." She pushed down the top of her sweats to show the top of the scar.

"Nice. I have a few burn too from my lightsaber classes when I was younger." He lifted his shirt showing a scar across the stomach. "This one in my first class. I thought I was good without ever fighting with a lightsaber before." Cat chuckled. Anakin lifted one of his sweat legs, showing another on the back of his calf. He showed her his shoulder. "This is a blaster hole from Obi-Wan and I first mission."

"I have some of those too." She lifted her leg and showed a few puncture scars on the inside of her leg. "I was horrible at covering my low left side when I started training to stop blaster shots."

"This one," he pulled down his shirt to show the back of his shoulder. "This is a real lightsaber. It hurt too. And I have another on my thigh, but that one is hard to show." Anakin smiled.

She smiled at him as well. "This one," he moved the strap of her tank top. "This is a bullet. It's from gun, which is like a blaster, but the shots are metal and usually they stay in your skin until you pull it out. But this one went through and came out the other side. Come take a look." He looked from the front of her shoulder to the back.

"And how did it happen?"

"I was shopping for food in the closest store to here and when I was in there a man pointed a gun at the owner and wanted his money. I used the Force to slam him into the wall, but he shot me in the shoulder when he landed. But then I sent him across the room and he was finally knocked out."

Cat looked at him tenderly as he put her strap back into place. He traced his finger down her arm and he squeezed her hand before stepping back. They kept their eyes locked for another moment, and then Cat spoke. "I should go help Jazz." She walked to the stairs. "Are you coming?" Anakin smiled and followed her.

The next evening, after Obi-Wan sent the message of Cat's abilities to the Council they sat at the dining room table over dinner. "What is this?" Anakin asked.

"It's called pizza. Father showed Jazz and I some secrets about making it. Do you have anything like it back home?" Cat asked.

"No, nothing like it. But the sauce on it is somewhat familiar." Obi-wan said inspecting the bit he was chewing. "Cat? Did your father ever test or tell you your midi-chlorian count?"

Cat looked at him with a twisted face. "What is that?"

Anakin and Obi-Wan stopped moving, and stopped breathing. They stared at each other for a long moment and then Anakin spoke. "He never told you?"

Cat shook her head. "What is so important about them?"

Obi-Wan leaned in closer to her. "It is one of the first deciphering things to determine if a child is Force-sensitive enough to be considered for training." Cat was still confused. "Midi-chlorians are organisms in our body that give us the ability to use the Force. All Jedi have a higher count than others who are not Jedi. Though not all Force-sensitives are chosen for training, they still hold the ability, and those are usually the ones the Sith gather to train in the Dark Side."

"Father never told me about that. Maybe it just slipped his mind. He couldn't have told me absolutely everything."

"But this is something that is very important to the Jedi Life," Anakin explained. "If he never told you, it must be for a reason." Obi-Wan nodded his head in agreement.

Cat thought on their words for a moment. "So, if the Council tells you to bring me back, and you do, what happens after that?" Cat asked.

"Well," Obi-Wan jumped in before Anakin. "We go to see the Council so they can meet you, and they will either decide to complete your training or they won't."

"And if they won't?"

Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at each other for moment then Anakin spoke. "You have great abilities Cat. I can't see why they would not want to finish your training to be a Jedi. They had to have hid you and kept your birth a secret for a reason," he said reassuring her.

"I agree with Anakin," Obi-Wan said not looking from his plate. "The Council does not hide a child of a Jedi with a destiny in the Force for no reason. And your abilities are great."

When dinner was finished Jazz walked in the living room and saw Cat turning on the DVD player. "What you gonna watch?" She asked plopping onto the couch.

"I don't know," she said looking on the shelves that contained the movies. "What do you want to watch?"

"Watch what?" Anakin asked as he and Obi-Wan came down the stairs.

"A movie." Jazz said looking at the ceiling.

"What's a movie?" Obi-Wan asked shaking his head.

"You'll see." Cat said pulling out a movie case from the shelf. "How's _Blade: Trinity_?"

"Yeah, that's a good one," Jazz said excitedly.

"So what is a movie?" Anakin asked as Cat slipped the DVD into the player. She grabbed the controls and sat next to him.

"On this planet there is something called the entertainment business. A certain lucky few become workers in this field of work and make what we call films. Then through a mass production they put the film onto a little disc, which I slipped into the DVD player and then you see it play on the television, which is that thing." She said pointing to the big screen. R2 beeped when he looked at it. "No R2, it is not a droid. It is just a machine."

She turned on the TV and both Jedi jumped as people appeared on the screen. "It's okay," Jazz said chuckling. "They are not real."

Cat changed to channel and the DVD Menu came up, and she pressed play. "The movies are basically telling a story in living color. Some stories are true and others are not, most are not. This movie is about Vampires. Have you heard of them?"

Anakin answered quickly. "Yes, I have read about them before."

"You have?" Cat looking at him surprised.

"Yes. Their entire race was rounded up and brought here into exile. That was about…what…a century or two ago, Master?"

"Yeah, I think that's right."

"Oh, okay," Cat said shocked. "Well this is a story based on truth then, and is not really true." She thought about all the Vampire stories and myths for a moment as Ryan Reynolds voice broke her thoughts. "Oh, it's starting."

About two-thirds through the movie Cat absentmindedly leaned against the warm body next to her. Anakin looked down to her, laying her head on his shoulder. He was shocked for a moment, but then wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She snuggled to him and he knew she was asleep after a while. When what he imagined was the end of the movie he looked over to where Obi-Wan sat and saw he was sleeping as well, the same with Jazz. He looked down at the woman who lay against him. "Cat," he whispered. When she didn't stir Anakin moved her slightly before standing. Then he picked her up in his arms and took her up stairs to her bed. He covered her with the blankets and went back down stairs to wake the others so he could also get some rest.

Since the first morning, Anakin and Cat ran to the spot they first talked and back, everyday. Anakin taught her about the parts of the ship and how to fix them, and she helped him all she could. They learned about each other's lives and Anakin shared battle stories. She especially loved the story on how he came to be in the Jedi's hands. Cat sat watching him work in a sleeveless shirt, enthralled with his story. "We were going through the last lap when my left engine started to smoke and leak fuel."

"Oh no, what did you do?" she asked worried.

"Well, I had to transfer fuel from the other engine to equalize the power. By the time I did that Sebulba was a little ways ahead of me. I finally got neck to neck with him at the last stretch. He started to bump into me again, and our pods got stuck together." Cat gasped. Anakin smiled at her enthusiasm. "We were like that for a few hundred feet until I sped forward, pulling apart one engine from the other of his pod racer. He crashed and I sped into the finish." As he told the end he was using his hands to animate his victory.

"And what happened next?"

"Well, Qui-Gon got the parts he needed. Before the race, he made another bet with my owner concerning my freedom. If I won, I would be set free. So he came by, and told us. I left my mother. She told me to be brave and don't look back, so I didn't. And on our way back to the ship the Sith reappeared for the first time in a long time. We went back to Corasunt and I was tested at the Council. At first they did not approve of my training. Qui-Gon argued to make me his Padawan, and that Obi-Wan was ready for the trails, but they still refused."

Cat cut him off. "So why are you here then?"

"Patience, patience. I have not come to the need yet. So, we came back to Naboo and fought against the Trade Federation. Qui-Gon told me to hide, so I hid in the cockpit of a Nubian Fighter. There were some droids they could not get passed so I started the fighter and shot them, but it was on auto-pilot, taking me out of the atmosphere to the attack on the Droid Army Control Ship. I lost power inside their main hanger and somehow managed to blow up their main reactor, destroying the ship, and the droid army who were fighting the native Gunguns as a diversion to help the Queen capture the Viceroy of the Trade Federation to discuss a new treaty and stop the blockade of Naboo."

"And what of Darth Maul?"

"Well, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon faced him. Master never told me specifics, but Qui-Gon fell." Cat went somber as Anakin's tone turned to distress. "Obi-Wan killed Darth Maul and the Council gave him the rank of Jedi Knight. And after a debate between Obi-Wan and Master Yoda, the Council gave consent to my training."

Cat looked him over. She could sense his sadness in speaking of Qui-Gon. "It pains you to talk of him?" He nodded painfully. "I'm sorry."

They were interrupted by a beeping outside. They walked over to the controls. "It is a message," she said looking at Anakin.

"You should get Obi-Wan."

Cat nodded and ran upstairs. Obi-Wan started the message. Master Windu appeared on the screen once more. "Master Kenobi. We have meditated on your findings and a conclusion. You are to bring Miss Cavaliere before us where we will decide her fate. According to your report she not too far from becoming a Jedi Knight, but a decision must be made in person. Come as soon as you can." And the figure disappeared.

Cat had a broad smile on her face. Without warning, Cat burst into laughs and screams of victory. She threw her arms around Obi-Wan and then around Anakin. They were alittle shocked, but they returned the affection. "Well, I guess I had better get packing. And there is something else I have to take care of before we leave."

"Is tomorrow night okay with you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Sure. Oh, Anakin! Do you think the ship will be ready?"

"Yeah, I will have it done."

"Good. I have to go tell Jazz." Cat walked up the stairs.

Anakin watched her leave. "Be careful, Anakin."

"Master?"

"You are close to her already," he stated.

"We have a lot in common, Master. I think we will be the same kind of Jedi."

"Be careful none the less. A close relationship like that can lead down a dangerous and deadly path. That is why attachment is forbidden."

"I know, Master. But don't you wonder if that should be changed?"

"Why is that, Padawan?"

"I think that close friendships and attachments could make us better Jedi. We have a reason to fight and protect. It will give us more strength against enemies."

"You may be right, Anakin. But on the other hand, it also gives a weakness, and a reason to fear and hate. That is why the Order forbids it."

_**Sorry these chapters are not perfectly edited…I have been working on them for a while and just wanted to get them posted…the rest will be edited.**_


	4. Memories of Stars

**Thanks for all the reviews guys…and sorry it is taking so long to update this story. I am working on so many stories at once…its crazy**

Destiny of Shadows

Chapter Four-Memories of Stars

"Jazz!"

"In here!" she yelled from in her room.

Cat walked in her door and saw Jazz sitting in front of the mirror brushing her hair. "We got a message from the Council."

Jazz stopped brushing her hair. She froze for a moment and then slowly stood while sitting down the brush. "And?" Cat sighed deeply. "Of course," Jazz sighed. "What else would it be?" They were silent for a long while. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Okay." Jazz closed her eyes a moment. "Well, we had better get you packed."

"Yes, but there is something I must do first, and you are coming with me."

"But where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Cat told the Jedi they would be gone for a few hours, so Cat and Jazz got in her father's Mini and drove into town. After they have been on the road for a while Jazz asked an uncomfortable question. "You like him don't you?"

Cat stopped breathing. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, you bloody know what I mean," Jazz said with an annoying tone.

"Jazz, why would I ask you if I knew?"

"You never admit these kinds of things," Jazz commented to herself.

"What are you talking about?"

"I always need to say it plainly, and then you deny it, and then it takes days of me pestering you to admit it," Jazz continued talking to herself

"Jazz…"

"And then, unless they make the first move, you deny it to the rest of the world, and I have to pretend to deny it as well, on your behalf…"

"Jazz…" Cat said with frustration in her voice.

"And then it takes forever to admit it to the other person, whom ever it may be…"

"Jazz…"

"And then, finally after you tell the person or they make a move, which is a long while of pointless months, something always goes wrong…and then-"

"JAZZ! Fine! YES! OKAY, YES! I DO LIKE HIM!" Cat took a deep breath, never taking her eyes off the road. "Maybe more than that."

Jazz kept her eyes glued on Cat. "Finally, I thought that might get you to say it. I know when you're irritated you burst with things sometimes you don't mean to say."

Cat had never seen a bigger smile on Jazz's face. She was basking in her victory. After another long silence, which stabbed at Cat's heart, Jazz spoke again.

"So tell me. And don't say you don't know what I'm talking about," she pointed accusingly at her friend.

Cat thought for a moment, on what to say, where to begin. "This isn't just about Anakin, Jazz. It's more than that, higher than that."

"What do you mean?" Jazz asked, repeating the line Cat uses thousands of times.

"It's not just an act of the heart, but there is something pulling us together. I believe there is something binding our souls."

"Something like…the Force?"

"Yes. I mean, look at us Jazz. We met less than a week ago and to others, it would look like we have known each other for years. And I have the symptoms Jazz."

"You mean…"

"Shivering, tingling, falling, dreaming, thinking, on the edge, type fluttering, type in love symptoms," they said in unison. It was a saying they made up in high school when Jazz thought she fell in love the first time. In the end, she wasn't, but the words never changed.

"This is amazing," Jazz said wistfully.

"No Jazz, it's not amazing. It's Hell! We start our journey back to Coruscant tomorrow. And the number one 'Don't' in the Jedi Code is No Attachments."

"Yes, but your father-"

"That's different. One: mother wasn't a Jedi. Two: It's highly unlikely that Anakin and I have a destiny to fulfill together like mother and father. And three: we already have separate destinies within the Force, and neither of them says we end up with another Jedi."

"He has a destiny like you?" Jazz asked taken aback.

Cat nodded. "He told me about it yesterday morning. There is a prophecy in Jedi myth that tells of the Chosen One. This Jedi will bring balance to the Force. In short, he will destroy all that is left of the Dark Side, or the Sith. When Obi-Wan's Master found Anakin, he strongly believed Anakin is the Chosen One, as does Obi-Wan."

Jazz thought a moment. "Cat, no one has ever figured out what your destiny is, only that you have one. If the Force is truly pulling you together like you say, wouldn't make sense that being with Anakin was your destiny. Why would the Force make you do something against the Order, get you expelled, so your destiny never comes true?"

"But at the same time why would it allow me to break the Code? It is there for a reason, and it was not just made up, but was basically written by the Force itself."

This stumped them both. How could anyone get passed that? Then Jazz had an idea. "Cat, what if the Force is pulling you into this because of the future, because of what is going to happen? What if something is to happen that the Jedi Order is not expecting? What if by pulling you and Anakin together could stop that?"

"That's pretty far fetched," Cat claimed. "The Jedi are some of the wisest people in the galaxy. Don't you think they could prepare for anything, even the worst of events? Besides, the Council would not meet something as big as that. Well…I would hope not anyway. They would see it coming."

Jazz was stumped again. Cat was right, they would see bad things like that coming. Cat was fidgeting in her seat. "Is something wrong, Cat?"

"There is something I forgot to tell you about this." She took a deep breath and continued. "The first morning that we went running, our hands touched, and a vision flashed before my eyes." Jazz gasped. "Like the ones my father had of me. It was the face of a teenage girl. Blue-green eyes and very dark red hair, almost black. I knew it was my daughter, but I also felt it was Anakin's as well."

"Do you think it was truly a vision of what is to be, or just wishful thinking?" Jazz shot out.

"There is more to it Jazz. It is unfinished."

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Jazz.

"Even though I only see the one girl's face, there is more around her. More people, but I don't know who."

"So, maybe it's part of your destiny to be with Anakin, to have a child."

"But why? So we can be expelled from the Order."

Jazz thought a moment. "Well, like I said before, to stop something that is to happen, but it will be your daughter saving the future, not you."

They were silent then, until Cat drove into the parking lot of the bank in Wells. "What are we doing here?" Jazz asked.

"I am putting your name on the house ownership. So you will now own everything, along with me."

"Cat! No, I can't-"

"Jazz, you have to. I may not be back for some time." She hesitated. "Maybe never." Jazz looked at her sadly. "I need you to take everything, take care of it. Father would not appreciate it if I just got rid of everything, especially the house." Jazz wanted to refuse. "Please, Jazz. I need you to do this." After much more convincing Jazz finally agreed and they headed into the bank.

After the girls returned and dinner was finished Cat rushed up stairs to start packing. She figured she would get new clothes if taken into the Order, so she only packed a few different things. Her favorite workout clothes and pajamas, along with her father's Manchester United jersey. She packed a few girl essentials, since she was not sure if they were the same out in the galaxy.

Cat then took out a few small boxes to take other things. She took her framed pictures off her desk and put them in the box: a family photo, two others: one with each parent, one of her and Jazz. There was another of her and Lance, but she threw it in the trash can without hesitation. She put in her journal and the latest book she was reading:_ Eldest_. She also tossed in her book that contained all the works of Plato, which her father made her read and study over and over again. Cat went down the stairs to the hideout and brought back up a few things she was putting modifications on, along with her tool kit, which was her laptop and iPod.

Cat then moved into the closet and stared at a little wooden box on the top shelf. After a few moments she called it down to her using the Force. She sat on the bed with the box in front of her. She had not looked inside for almost two years. She opened the lid. A little white box was on top, which she knew contained her mother's bead bracelet, made of beads from all over the galaxy. She slipped in on her wrist. There was a hologram photo of her mother and father at their wedding. Cat admired it for a moment. Her mother was so beautiful, an angel, something she wished she had inherited. She set it aside quickly to stop the tears from falling.

The next thing she took out was a stone charm. Father told her that he gave it to mother the first time they parted. It was a glassy purple stone carved into an exotic flower. She noticed a set of three holocams on the bottom of the box, but immediately set them on the bed. The thing that caught her eye was a book. Her father's favorite book _The Once and Future King_ by T.H. White. He had read the story to her as a young child and since would always tell her stories about King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table from memory. Of course, when he told Cat the truth about the galaxy he explained why he adored the book so much. It always reminded him of the Jedi Order and its leaders, and enemies. It has a daunting comparison to it.

But there was something different about the book. Something was kept inside the pages. Cat picked it up and the book flipped open to the page the object was kept. Cat gasped as she saw her parents' wedding rings on a silver chain and what seems to be a letter along with it. Cat held the chain in one hand as she opened the letter and began to read:

_My Dearest Daughter,_

_I knew you would not open this box until the Council came to summon you, and I knew you would not leave without it, so I left you a few gifts. I am not sure how long it has been since I died, but it no longer matters. All that matters now are you and your destiny. _

_Since the time this letter was written, you have become far better a warrior than I ever thought you would be, and I am so proud of you. Never forget that. You will never disappoint me because you have already made me the proudest father in the galaxy. I could no ask for a better daughter. _

_I know my passing will be hard for you, but you must be strong. Remember, never let your emotions control you, that is the path to the Dark Side. You must release all your fear and hate into the waves of the Force. _

_Your destiny may not be easy to find, or an easy path to take, but you must never give up hope. No matter how dark the times seem, there is always hope. Remember what I always told you: There is no worse death, than the end of hope. _

_I believe in you, my dear Catalina, as does your mother, she always has. But you must also believe in yourself before anything else. You are the only companion you will have on your quest. I'm sorry I can not be there for you during the time that you must find your footing, but I know you will not struggle long. _

_I feel you will become a better Jedi than I ever was, or ever dreamed of being, and you have always been a better person than I. I love you, daughter, and I will see you again, but not yet. The sun has set on my time, and is now rising with yours. Peace and Justice is our way. I know you will walk straight in the line of good. _

_Goodbye, daughter. We will meet again. _

The tears were falling freely since she read the first words. She re-folded the letter, and placed back in between its pages. She wiped her tears from her cheeks and put the silver chain containing the two rings around her neck. Each time she wiped her tears, more glistened down her skin. She set all the items back in the box except for one of the holocams. She was about to turn it on when she sensed a presence in the doorway behind her.

Cat saw Anakin standing before her. Tears streaked down her cheeks and faint sobs filled her voice. "He," her words were spoke through her sobs, "he had so much faith in me, when I have none in myself." She broke down in heavy tears again, and Anakin was at her side in an instant. She cried on his shoulder as he rubbed her back soothingly. "Who am I, Anakin? What am I to become?"

"You are powerful in the ways of the Force. I know with all that is in me that you will become a Jedi," he said soothingly.

"How can you be sure? What if I fail?" she blubbered out.

"You will not let yourself fail. You know that as much as I. You would choose death before failure."

Cat continued to cry on his shoulder until her breathing calmed. Anakin lifted her head to face him. He wiped her tears. "Are you okay?"

Cat nodded slightly. She backed away from him reluctantly and looked at the wall. They were silent for a long while until Cat spoke. "Was there ever a time when you had no faith? That you were afraid?"

"I am always afraid. Everyday. That I will let Obi-Wan or Qui-Gon down. One of them already gave their lives for my training, and Obi-Wan was willing to defy the Council to do so. I don't want to let them down and prove the Council right." Anakin pushed her back and made her face him. "Be strong and never give up. If there is anything I have learned since I have begun my training, it is that." Cat nodded as they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. They moved away from each other and Cat wiped her face free of tears. Obi-Wan and Jazz moved into the room and looked over the scene. Cat's eyes were red and puffy.

She finally got tired of the staring and waved them over to the bed. "Come, I want to show you all something." The four of them all sat onto the bed. She turned on the holocam and the picture popped up showing the index of all the videos taken. Cat just started on the first one and the index was replaced with the video she selected.

It showed a close up of the face of her father. A younger version of her father. His hair was dark brown and wavy down to his shoulders. There were no wrinkles on his face, and his eyes a young and rambunctious happiness only age can destroy. And he spoke. "Okay, here we are, in my quarters of the Jedi Temple. This is my first ever holocam, and we are going to meet everyone." The camera turned from his face and go around his room. It seemed to be a living area, with big cushions, much like couches, and had a mid-sized table. There were two people sitting at that table. One seemed to be a few years older than her father. His hair was long passed his shoulders and he had a beard and mustache. His hair was just beginning to show a little grey. And beside him was a young boy, about thirteen. He had remarkable blue eyes, and a long braid coming from behind his right ear.

The two women heard Obi-Wan and Anakin gasp. "What?" Cat asked. "What is it?"

They both looked too stunned to talk, and the video went on. "This is my good friend Master Qui-Gon Ginn, and his apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Cat and Jazz gasped as well. The Master Anakin had told Cat about. She was stunned. And Obi-Wan, as a young boy. The four of them watched the video go on until someone finally spoke. "Obi-Wan? That is really you?" Jazz asked. He only nodded. Jazz began chuckle. "You were so cute!" Cat smiled despite herself, as did Anakin.

Master Jedi Tristan Cavaliere went on. The picture moved closer to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. "Little Obi-Wan will be leaving on his trip to build his first lightsaber very soon. Say hi young one." The young Padawan's eyes looked directly into the cam, and he grinned widely before waving.

Qui-Gon coughed in interruption and Obi-Wan instantly went back to work. "Alright, alright, Qui-Gon," Tristan said. "I will leave you alone." He laughed and turned the picture towards him. "Looks like we're back to work." With a wave and a smile he stopped the recording. It went back to the index. Everyone was silent. Nor Jazz or Cat knew what to say to the grim looks on Obi-Wan and Anakin's faces. Cat leaned forward and scrolled down the index.

"Did you ever meet my mother, Obi-Wan?" Cat asked, still searching.

"Once. When we went to Tatooine to solve the revolution."

Cat smiled. "When they fell in love. Ah, here it is." She pushed the play button and another video came up. A woman, long black hair, chestnut skin, bright hazel eyes. She was in a white dress. A man, wearing dressy black and red robes stood opposite her. Tristan and Sharya. It was their wedding day.

"You look so much like her," Obi-Wan commented.

Cat sighed. "That is what father always said."

"Well, except for the streaks in your hair," Jazz pointed out.

"Oh, yes," Obi-Wan nodded. "Why do you do that to your hair?" He turned towards Cat.

Both she and Jazz laughed. For the next few hours they watched videos of her young parents. They watched her trip home on the car as a new born. The last thing they watched was Cat's first step. She had fallen asleep. The other three filed out, turned off the light and closed the door.

Cat woke when a hand was laid on her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open to find Jazz standing over her. Cat looked out the window. Dawn was approaching. "Come," Jazz said. "I figure you would want to see your last sunrise." Cat smiled and got up.

The air outside was cool as they slowly made their way down her usual running path. They were silent for a long time. Neither knew how to begin their last day together, unsure if they were to ever meet again.

Cat jumped when Jazz finally spoke up. "I remember, when you told us-me," she corrected, "about who you really are. Who your father was." She smiled warmly at Cat's nod of appreciation of leaving Lance out of the picture. "I thought it was something out of a science fiction book. Even after seeing all that stuff in the hideout, it took weeks to finally kick in that you were from another planet. That there is more to the Galaxy than what we have been taught."

"That was a very…interesting few weeks," Cat admitted. "At one point, I thought you were going to send me to an asylum."

Jazz laughed out loud. "You know, I actually did think about that." Cat joined her amusement. They sighed after a few moments. "I never thought they would come for you. Well…no. I hoped they would not come for you. But I think, deep down, I knew they would. One day." They stood at the peak of a small hill and faced east. "Did you ever doubt them?"

Cat stared out towards the gathering light. "In the end, I did begin the doubt. Thought they had forgotten about my father. About me. There was even a time when I thought all this was a bunch of bull shit. My destiny." Cat shook her head. "I never thought they would. But they are, and now I find myself being pulled two different ways." Cat looked over to Jazz. "I don't want to leave Earth. It will always be my home. But on the other hand, I wish to leave. To have an adventure, and try and find this missing part of me that has always been there. That I might find my true purpose."

"Cat, ever since you told me the truth, I knew this is who you are. You are meant to be who you are becoming. I just didn't want to believe it."

They looked back to the distance as the sun peaked over the valley. They admired the beauties of the nature around them for a long time until Cat spoke. "I really am going to miss this place. Nothing is going to be like this."

"No, but you will find a thousand other beautiful places besides this one." Jazz took Cat's hand in hers. "I'm gonna miss you." Cat smiled sadly and began crying again. They hugged each other tightly. After a few moments, they wiped their tears and Jazz spoke. "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry." Cat snorted and they walked back to the house.

The day went by slowly. Cat and Jazz reminisced mostly, Obi-Wan and Anakin close, listening in amusement. They did in fact video each other with holocams, so the day could be kept by both of them. They also took care of last minute things. They now set Jazz's handprint to the door of the hideout and to access the navigation table that held the comlink and link to the Jedi Archives. Cat made sure she had all the bank information and all the keys.

It ended with Cat and Jazz silently watching the sunset from the roof of the second floor, in front of the window of Cat's bedroom. They lay next to each other, watching the sky and the stars slowly came out, all without a word spoken. Nothing needed to be said. A goodbye would come later. At this moment, being next to one another was all that mattered.

When they both knew their time was running short, Cat finally spoke. "I will send you stuff or whatever as much as possible."

"You had better."

Cat made sure she was all packed as Jazz was downstairs, making something to eat. Obi-Wan was trying to succeed in helping her. But from all the crashing and laughing that Cat heard from the kitchen, he was failing miserably. Cat closed the last box and looked around the room. It was very bare. She sighed and collapsed onto the bed. There was a soft chuckle at the door. Cat smirked. "I was wondering if you were going to come in or just stand there all night."

She felt a body fall on the bed next to her. "All packed?"

"I think so. But how can you pack a whole life?"

"I had the same question when I left my mother."

"And did you find the answer?"

"Yes. Your memories. By filling your memories of your past life can help you be ready for the next one."

"And how is that working for you?"

"It is not as bad as you think. I really enjoy my life at the Temple, as Obi-Wan's apprentice. And you will too. It will be hard at first, especially for you. It will be a different world. But as time passes, it gets easier. Personally, I think you will like it."

"I will worry about being accepted into the Order before I am about liking it there."

Anakin sighed in frustration. "I told you, you will." He looked at her. "Did your father ever tell you about Coruscant?"

Cat smiled. "The whole planet is one big city."

"It's more than that."

"Really?" Cat raised her brow. "All cities are the same I prefer clean air and no technology as far as the eye can see."

"When we get there you will see." Cat rolled onto her stomach and found herself inches away from him. He stared into her eyes and she stared right back. His hand was just above his cheek when Jazz called from downstairs.

"Cat! Food's ready!" They both looked towards the open door and moved away immediately. They looked at each other hesitantly before they both rose and walked downstairs.

Obi-Wan and Anakin went into the hideout to pull out the ship while Jazz and Cat made her final preparations. They carried her single bag of clothes and two boxes of other items down into the living room. She looked around the place of her childhood and smiled thoughtfully. They set her things on the porch and watched as the small transport landed in the front yard. Anakin and Obi-Wan took her things and carried them on board.

Cat and Jazz looked at each other. They both willed themselves not to cry. "Well, good luck, Cat."

"Goodbye." They hugged for the last time. Obi-Wan and Anakin approached them. Cat backed away and started to the ship. The Jedi said their goodbyes to Jazz and followed her. Just before heading up the ramp, Cat turned and took another look at the house, and waved to Jazz with a smile, and boarded.

Cat slipped off her leather jacket, uncovering her razorback shirt, on the way to the cockpit and threw it over the back of the pilot car. She sat and circled the chair towards the controls. Obi-Wan and Anakin entered behind her. "Don't you think I should fly?" The Mast Jedi asked.

Cat smirked. "If there is any truth to the saying 'Like Father, Like Daughter', what you think?" she teased.

Obi-Wan sighed as he sat reluctantly one side of her. "Well, if that is true, we're in trouble." He had a very troubled look on his face. Anakin on the other hand looked very pleased, and sat on her other side.

Cat belted herself in. Obi-Wan and Anakin did the same. "Why are we strapping in?" the Master Jedi asked.

"Well, if you fly without them you can have no fun." He snorted at her answer.

She reached forward and closed the ramp then pulled the throttle towards her and lifted the shuttle off the ground. She sped over the trees with a huge grin on her face. Cat reached above her and hit a switch which lifted the landing gear. She flew in a spiral towards the stars. Obi-Wan gripped the arms of his chair. On her other side, Anakin laughed. They exited the atmosphere and Cat slowed the speed and leveled out. She searched through the navigation computer and pinpointed Coruscant. "Hyperdrive is ready?" Anakin nodded. "Okay. Coruscant, here we come." She pushed forward a small throttle to her right and the stars became a blur as they rushed forward to her future.


End file.
